Hallelujah
by The French Orchid
Summary: A series of Dabbles based on various songs featuring my favourite characters and pairings. beware of unexpected situations. Open for song suggestions
1. Hallelujah

**Hey there. So all credit for the amazing characters, places and plot lines go to J.K. Rowling, and hey if you find something that doesn't belong to her then I had an original idea!  
**

**This is loosely based on the song Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen and features Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.**

**_Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

"Move over, I want to see."

"Just one sec…"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh hey Draco."

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"That is not suspicious at all Theo."

"We're just, you know hanging around."

"In the dead of night in front of the heads bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Then why is your hand covering a hole on the door."

"Umm…"

"You weren't peeping where you?"

"What made you think that Malfoy?"

"Jeez… really Zabini?"

"Yes, really."

"What a peek Malfoy?"

"No. Nott."

"You sure there Drake?"

"Yes Blaise. I am"

_"Ahh…"_

"What was that?"

"Well it came from in there, so…"

"Hey there's no need to shove Draco."

"Well what's she doing?"

"…I've got to go…"

"Hey, what's up with him? and why is he headed for the kitchens?"

"I think I know Theo. I think I know."

* * *

**Okay so review and tell me what you think! this is my first harry Potter ff, so I really want to know your opinions and if the charaters are to O.O.C.**

**REVEIW!**

**the French Orchid**


	2. This is my now

**Okay, so this one is based on This is my now by Jordan Sparks. And like always the Characters and the Harry Potter World belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! **

**Enjoy!  
**

**How did our favourite little bookworm feel a upon her first arrival at Hogwarts? **

**Well she was...**

* * *

Nervous. She was undoubtedly nervous. What was she to expect at this new school. Sure she had read books, tones of books, and _Hogwarts: a history _in extent_,_ but she was terrified.

This was a _Wizardry_ school for pits sake! What if she failed all the classes? The other student's parents must have spent hours tutoring their children on the wizardry arts. Her parents were dentists!

No one in her family had every heard of Hogwarts, plus she was in Scotland! They could just come and get her if things turned out horribly wrong. What if she was bullied like at her old school and turned out to be the class loner? She couldn't bare to go through _that_ again.

The more she thought about it, the more the butterflies in her stoumic seemed to have razor sharp wings. Her palm were getting more and more sweaty and the fact that THE Boy-Who-Lived was standing right beside her wasn't helping either.

Then she walked into the grade Hall and it took her breath away.

* * *

**I just love Jordan Sparks, well anyway what did you think?**

**REVIEW!**

**the French Orchid!  
**


	3. Sharada

**Hey there! I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. If I did then Draco and Hermione when be together and so would Luna and Neville. **

**But any way... this time the song is Sharada by Skye Sweetnam. Enjoy!**

Luna Lovegood was not what you would call a typical girl. You would be best off describing her as delirious, or loony, as well as questioning her place in the _Ravenclaw_ house. At least that's what everyone though. Well everyone except Neville maybe.

"She just got her own sense of style and what's cool that's all."

"Neville. She lives in LaLaLand where nargles room free just like when she was a child." Replied Ron, annoyed that Neville was making excuses for the petite Ravenclaw.

"I agree with Ron, Neville. You can't deny that she constantly in the clouds to the point that even McGonagall questions her sanity and learning abilities." chimed in the Gryffindor brunette.

"But, 'moine, how can you say that. You know her, even is friends with her. You'll see one day, she'll shine brighter than the entire universe." Neville whispered as he grazed lovingly towards the blonde sitting peacefully on a rock.

**Ah. Every time I hear this song I always think of Luna. Well review! I'm also open for any suggestions so please tell if you want a song or a pairing or both!**

**As always,**

**The French Orchid.**


	4. Hallelujah part II

**Hey there everyone! So this is the second part of Hallelujah. I hope you enjoy and remember the charactures, places, and plot lines of Harry Potter all belong to the Wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

**Warning! Horrible sexual joke! You've been warned!**

* * *

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper?"

"Well the trains been gone for hours and he still hasn't shown."

"Hey Guys."

"Oh hey Draco."

"Hey."

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason."

"See some thing you like, Nott?"

"Oh hell no Malfoy."

"Good."

"Nice flag by the way Draco."

"Oh, yeah. I though I might show the superiority of the Slytherins and Malfoys to Herm… Pansy."

"Why would you need to show that to Pansy, she is one of us after all."

"Draco…"

"What Zabini?"

"You don't need to somehow "prove" your superiority to her, that isn't what love is."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means. What you're doing isn't love."

"Exactly. Love is, according to the Oxford dictionary, a strong feeling of affection and sexual attraction for someone."

''Theo, do you even know what we're talking about?"

"What the word love means?"

"No. Zabini here is criticizing my love life and my displaces of affection."

"Battle crys are not displaces of affection Draco. Nor is it love."

"Then what is it? Because she has no problem"

"Like I said it's a strong fee.."

"No, it's when you have …"

"It's something you shut off the Astronomy tower in the middle of the night"

"No. it's …"

"It's seeing the light!"

"No! it's.."

"[Gasp]Oh! I know It's"

"[Smack]"

"Shut it."

"Thank you Draco."

"No problem."

"Any way. Love is when every breath you take when you are together is like hallelujah. Or when even if you did your best and stode before the Lord not hiding anything or hurt them in anyway, and all that remains is a cold and broken …"

"Wait, wait wait. What's Voldemort got to do with love?"

"Nothing. Theo nothing."

"Sometimes, you forget that the Zabini approve of muggles and their strange ways."

"…."

"It's a muggle religion reference Theo."

"Oh. I see."

"Well … look the trains almost at the station."

"Any to change the subject Draco."

"Oh. Shut it."

"[awkward silence]

"{10 minutes later}

"So…. Where did you go last night Draco?"

"Oh. Um.. [cough] the kitchens"

"Don't need to look so unconfertable Draco. It's just a question."

"You were in the kitchens for all the night? What were you doing?"

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, I see. You where there with a girl show her your _Slytherin_ skills. And all night to!"

"That's none of your business Nott!"

"Wow, never know Malfots could get so much colour in their cheeks."

"Oh, Merlin! You horrible man! Think of the house elves! The poor poor house elves and their virings ears! What have you done! Their eyes! Their poor baseball eyes."

"Um… why's Nott screaming about baseball eyes, and how does he even know what those are?"

"Oh, hello there Hermione. We were just talking about Draco dearest's whereabouts last night."

"Oh. Well the trains arrived for some time now, and you are the last ones on it so…"

"Yes we'll be right off. Come on guys lest get our trunks gone."

"Yeah. See you around Granger!"

"Bye Boys! Malfoy. Love the haircut by the way."

"Hey Draco leave the compartment. Draco."

"Hey Malfoy. Come on. Do you think I accidentally hit him or something Blaise?"

"No. he's fine. He just saw something he can't stop thinking about. DRACO MALFOY!"

[smack, glare/sneer at world]

"what the bloody hell were you in such deep thought about Draco?"

[tills head towards door] "Hallelujah."

* * *

**Okay. This took me a surprisingly long time to write, but I wanted to get it right so I hope I did. Anyway, the Slytherin "joke" made me want to cry when I wrote it due to it's lameness. well what can I do, Theo Nott said it.**

**With Love,**

**The Blue Orchid.  
**


	5. I want to hold your hand

**Sorry for not up-dating, I seem to have been quite lazy over the summer. However, inspiration has been surrounding me lately so there will be more shortly. I've been having a bit of a Beatle-mania as of late, and well this was the result. **

**J.K.R. owns Harry Potter. If I did I would be very very rich British woman. Very rich. Which I am not.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'I hope she understands', thought the blond as his quickly walked back to his dorm. Why couldn't she see that he just wanted to be her man? 'But no,' he sighed bitterly, Instead she was with that filthy blood-traitor.

He chuckled softly at that thought. It wasn't as if he was really any better. Sure he was from the purest of the pure, two of the oldest wizarding families but he pinning after a muggle-born for Merlin's sake.

Sighing yet again he as he entered his dorm hoping the next day won't during a rejection, but understanding.

* * *

The next morning, as Hermione left her room to head down Potions class, she noticed a small folded note sitting on the ground in front of her door. Picking it up gingerly, she looked around for any clues as to who had placed it there.

She carefully opened it and read what was inside.

_Hermione, _

_I want to hold your hand. Will you hold mine? _

_D.M._

With a gasp, she scurried off to class not quite able to keep the blush or goofy grin from creeping on to her face.

* * *

**As always, **

_**The French Orchid**_


End file.
